


Jealous much?

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Jealous Bruce, Lab Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, bruce is lonely, horny Tony and reader, not good at tags, poor steve, walks in on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: How about where Tony and her are making out in the lab and Bruce walks in and gets tired of not having a special someone and goes behind starts kissing her neck and things start to heat up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous much?

"Mmm are you sure he's going to be gone for a while? I don't want him to get mad like he got last time he caught us" I asked Tony as he placed me on the table in his lab.

"Yeah I'm sure, and don't worry about him babe. This is my place if he doesn't like it he can leave" Tony reassured me before removing my shirt and reaching around to undo my bra. "God you're so fucking hot" Tony smirked as he leaned back in and stuck his tongue in my mouth. Tangling my fingers in his short dark hair. I froze when I felt a pair of lips on my naked shoulder. Turning my head and noticed it was Bruce.

*Bruce's pov*

"Don't worry sir I just got back early from my lunch break, I'll work on the thing you asked. Ok we'll have it done in two days. Alright sir goodbye" I finished my conversation with fury as I exited elevator. It's a good thing I decided to end my lunch break early, I want to get what fury asked for done as fast as possible. I just hope Tony and y/n aren't fucking in the lab, again. Don't get me wrong I like that Tony and y/n are together, she's the only person who keeps Tony in his place. It's just that I have to witness them showing affection towards each other and I'm just off to the side on my own. I really miss being intimate with a woman. It has been a long time and seeing y/n and Tony all over each other makes me very jealous. Shaking those thoughts away I was about to step into the lab when I heard Tony's voice.

"God you're so fucking hot" oh no not again. I peered my head in and saw y/n sitting on the table naked from the waist up. Fuck I can't take my eyes off of y/n, the side of her right breast was in my sights. Everything in me was saying to just leave but the other guy knew how frustrate I've been. He knows that I need to release these sexual frustration on someone, and I'm staring right at her. "Promise you won't come out if I do this" I mentally asked the other guy and he replied with a yes. Now let's see if Tony will agree. I quietly entered the lab and made my way around the small table y/n was sitting on. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on y/n shoulder, causing her to turn around.

*y/n pov*

"Bruce what are you doing?" I asked

"What do you think y/n, he clearly wants you" Tony replied "don't you Bruce?"

"Yes I do" Bruce responded. "It's torture watching you two being all over each other. And-"

"You wanted in on the action?" Tony finished the sentence for Bruce.

"Yeah" I was looking back and fourth between Bruce and Tony.

"Well I have absolutely no problem with you joining in on the action but you need to ask y/n if she's ok with it." I looked back at Bruce and smiled at him.

"Well of course he can join us, it's actually rude that we didn't ask you in the first place."

"One condition though big guy, no turning green. I don't want you to kill my girlfriend with your hulk size penis" Tony joked earning him a punch in the arm by me.

"Oh shush Tony don't say that, Bruce if you want to join us you're going to have to come around. It's going to be hard going down on both of you if you on that side of the tab-." Bruce ran to the other side of the table before I even finished my sentence. "Now guys will you remove your shirts for me" I asked, soon there shirts were gone. I was running my hands up and down both men's chest. Placing both of my hands around the back of their neck I first pulled Bruce into a kiss and then pulled Tony into a kiss. Both men had their hands on my thighs as I alternated kissing them. Once I was satisfied with kissing them I hopped off the table and got down on my knees. "Pants and underwear off" I ordered. In a blink of an eye both men were completely naked in front of me. I took both of their cocks in my hand and started to pump them. "Who's going in my mouth first?" I asked looking up at them.

"Bruce, he's suffered enough. He can go first" Tony moaned as a ran my thumb over the head of his cock.

"Thanks tonyyyyyyy" Bruce thanked Tony before I took him in my mouth. "Fuck" he whispered as his hand was in my hair.

"Mmmm" I moaned around him and I took him all the way in my mouth. Bobbing my head a few times I made eye contact with Tony as I was still giving him a hand job. I took Bruce out of my mouth and took Tony in my mouth. Making eye contact with him the entire time while I was now giving Bruce a hand job.

"Fuck, you're loving this aren't you y/n? Having two cocks to suck, you're a greedy little girl aren't" I took Tony's cock out of my mouth so I could respond.

"Yes I am, I'm a greedy little girl who loves to suck on cock. Especially when I'm sucking on yours and your friends cock" I replied before taking Bruce back in my mouth.

"She has quite a mouth on her" I heard Bruce tell Tony

"Yeah quite the dirty talker amongst other things" I felt Tony tug on my hair letting me know he it was his turn. Letting go of Bruce's cock I looked up at both men.

"I want both of you to cum on my tits" I let both men know before moving my hands faster and sucking on their tips until they stiffen up and came all over my tits.

"FUUUUUUCK YESSS" both men groaned.

"What's next?" Bruce asked as he helped me up.

"I'm still not done sucking on your cock Bruce, so hop on the table so I could suck on it. And you my love" I looked at Tony "are fucking me from behind. Is that alright?"

"Yes" they both replied as Bruce hopped onto the table and I removed my jeans and underwear. I felt Tony wrap his arms around me.

"Show him how well you really are with that mouth" Tony whispered in my ear before he bent me over so my face was directly above Bruce's cock. I was about to grip his cock when I Tony slammed himself inside me.

"Fuck ! ! !" I shriek before gripping Bruce's cock firmly and taking him all the way back in my mouth. It only took him a few seconds for him to get hard again.

"Oh yes" Bruce sighed placing both of his hands on head while Tony gripped my hips tight as he fucked me slow but with force.

"Fuck y/n can go faster?"

"Mmhm" I moaned

"I'm taking that as a yes" tony muttered before he picked up his pace and occasionally slapping my ass. I hummed around Bruce's cock in satisfaction, sucking on him faster as I tried to match Tony's pace. Bruce chuckled to himself as he heard me gag a bit.

"Keep doing that y/n, I'm going to cum very soon" Bruce encouraged me. I hollowed my cheeks and sucked faster until I felt his body tense. Soon I felt Bruce cumming in my mouth. "Fuck ! ! !" Bruce's head tilted back and I sucked him dry.

"Magical mouth right?" Tony asked Bruce as he pounded into me. Once I had Bruce's cock out of my mouth I moaned so loudly as Tony relentlessly had his way with me. I held onto Bruce for support, with one final thrust I came all over Tony's cock.

"TONY ! ! !"

"OH FUCK Y/N ! ! !" I felt Tony spilling himself inside me. "Yes, Bruce get that chair" Tony ordered Bruce as kept fucking me. Bruce hopped off the table and got the chair that was at his desk. Once he brought it to us Tony pulled out and got the chair, positioning it against the table. "Come here y/n" Tony ordered as he sat down, coating his cock with my juices he turned me around so I was facing Bruce. He teased my asshole with the tip of his slippery cock before he made me sit on his lap, his cock buried inside me "Fuck, spread your legs for Bruce y/n" i did as he ordered as Bruce got ahold of his cock and plunged himself inside me.

"Fuuuuuuuck" I watched as Bruce's eyes closed, waiting a few seconds before he started to move.

"Oh yessss"

"You like this y/n ? Two dicks inside you? You dirty girl" Tony bit my ear as he gripped my hips and began to move him. It took a while but soon Bruce and Tony found a rhythm.

"Bruce, Tony, oh fuck Bruce, shit Tony" I alternates shouting their names as showed me no mercy. Bruce held onto the table as he started to go even faster and I could tell he was close. "Bruce let go, it's ok if you cum" I gave Bruce the ok and he came shortly after.

"YESSS"

"Ahhh yes yes yes, fuck me harder guys." I shouted as I was seconds away from my orgasm. Happy to comply Tony and Bruce gave me exactly what I wanted. "AHHHHH FUCK YESSS" I went limp against Tony as my orgasm took over my body.

"Oh y/n" Tony grunted before cumming inside my ass. After awhile both men stopped moving but were still inside me.

"Thanks for letting me join you guys, I really needed that" Bruce broke the peaceful silence.

"Anytime big guy, and thank you for not turning green and killing my girlfriend. By the way you are always welcomed to join us if you want. You know you really need to loosen up and as you can tell y/n did a perfect job loosening you up."

"Will you stop with the hulk jokes" I playfully scolded Tony. "But like Tony said just say the word and you can join us again"

"Thank you for the offer guy, I'll be taking you up on the offer"

"Hey Bruce, fury said you were going over- oh dear god" Steve froze as saw myself Tony and Bruce all naked "sorry" Steve turned to walk away and hit his face against the door. "Really the lab" Steve whispered to himself as ran towards the elevator.


End file.
